1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moss removing devices and more particularly pertains to a new moss removing device for removing moss from the shingles of a dwelling without damaging the shingles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of moss removing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device to remove moss from shingles either before or after it has been killed with a herbicide. Even if the moss is killed with a herbicide, it remains under and lifts the edges of the shingles which can eventually lead to shingle failure and water damage. However, no current tools exist for the easy removal of the moss from the shingles without damaging the shingles. Therefore a tool is needed that is efficient at scraping the moss from the shingles which does not damage the shingles when the moss is being removed.